A liquid crystal display device typically comprises a case as well as a panel, a back light module and related electronic circuits installed inside the case, and wires are used for electrical connection between the functional modules. In conventional fixing methods, the wires are usually fixed by winding with a plurality of rivets and strings first, and then adhered by double tapes, some use polyester films to adhere and fix the wires. These conventional existing methods are not secured and it is not easy to be re-worked if adhering by tapes. Therefore, the conventional structures of the wire fixing structures for the liquid crystal display device need to be improved.